


And you are loved.

by iwannabeknown



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, Sad, Welcome to gay hell, happy gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeknown/pseuds/iwannabeknown
Summary: Chase Davenport is worth nothing more than his smarts. Right?





	And you are loved.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pidgegundersin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgegundersin/gifts).



For the first 15 years of his life, Chase Davenport threw himself around, he always put everyone else first and didn’t care about what happened to him, it was always Adam, Bree, Leo, Tasha, and Donald first. If he died saving any of them or during a mission it would be fine, because at least they were fine. They could still do missions without him, he was easy to replace after all.

 

On September 16th, 2013, Chase Davenport almost dies. He tries to prove that he’s more so much more than his smarts and gets caught in an avalanche, his team almost dies. **He’s not**.

 

On July 22nd, 2015, Chase Met 2 people who changed his life, Oliver Danvers, and Kazimieras Queen. Sure he may have almost died but he met two beautiful boys who would change his life for the better, he just didn’t know it yet.

 

On March 2nd, 2016, Chase smiled a real smile for the first time in a while. Mr. Davenport revealed his new team and of course no one was gonna he able to replace Leo and Adam, but they filled a different spot in his heart that had been empty for a while.

 

On September 17th, 2016, Chase lost it for the last time, they decided to realize a list that ranked all of the elite members, Chase was #5, **dead last.** That night he cried in his capsule for hours. Maybe all he’s worth is just his smarts. 

 

On September 18th, 2016, Chase ran away, if he wasn’t needed and he was just smarts then he wouldn’t be hard to replace. He packed up his bags and left, he didn’t say goodbye, didn’t tell anyone where he was going and he turned off his GPS.

 

On September 19th, 2016, Kazimieras Queen had his first panic attack, and Oliver Danvers worked himself to exhaustion, the love of their life left and they had no clue where he went. They had never been more **terrified** in their lives, not even when Mighty med blew up. 

 

On September 22nd, 2016, they found their boy. It took them 3 days, but they found him. They found him curled up in an alley near the penthouse. He was beaten up and bloodied, and barely alive, but barely was enough. 

 

On September 22nd, 2016, Kazimierz Queen and Oliver Danvers confessed their love for Chase Davenport and showed him that he was worth something.

 

 “Chasey, we love you, you need to stop being so wreckless and stop throwing yourself around like you're trash”

 

“Chase, you’re not just something to be disposed of, and we love you, so fucking much Chasey. You are so much more than your smarts”

 

And on the night of September 22nd, as Oliver and Kaz held Chase in their arms, for once in his life, Chase davenport believe he was actually something more than just a smart brain.


End file.
